A Good Man Goes To War
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Rachel Berry has been kidnapped and is just giving birth and Finn and Blaine are trying to rescue her from the evil Madame Sylvester. A re-imagining of A Good Man Goes To War with the Glee Cast! Blaine is the Doctor, Rachel Berry is Amy Pond, Finn Hudson is Rory Williams and Sebastian Smythe is River Song. Ships: Seblaine, Finchel and Brittana and a tiny bit of one sided Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this is my first go at writing Glee so I apologise if my characterisation is way way off. I've read quite a few Doctor Who/Glee Crossover Fics and I've loved them. But some of my favourites have been the ones that take an episode of Doctor Who and add the Glee cast so I've decided to give that a go with A Good Man Goes To War. I'd also just like to say thank you to the blog Diary Of A Procrastinator for providing a transcript of the original episode which I used to form the base of this. So fellow Whovian Gleeks I hope you enjoy this and on with the story!**

* * *

Demons Run

An asteroid hangs alone in space where Rachel Berry is being held captive. The asteroid is better known as Demon's Run the base of Madame Sylvester and her army of clerics in their battle against Blaine. In the white sterilised medical wing of the base a small baby lies in a cot. He is cooing the side of his cot say's his name Grant Berry. His mother picks him up and holds him.

"I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't a time for lies. What you are going to be, Grant...Is very, very brave." she says to him softly her brown hair brushing against him.

"Two minutes." shouts Madame Sylvester. A woman in a track suit with short blonde hair and an eye patch covering one eye.

"But not as brave as they'll have to be. Because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me. He's on his way." continued Rachel. Thinking about her husband and Grant's dad.

"There's a man who's never going to let us down and not even an army can get in the way." said Rachel holding Grant tightly to her chest. She looks out the medical bay window and looks at the large army of clerics down below.

Madame Sylvester walked towards Rachel with her arms outstretched two soldiers walked close behind her. Rachel was on the verge of tears.

"Please leave him. Just please leave him." said Rachel as Madame Sylvester's clerics took Grant away from his mother.

A young soldier with chestnut brown hair and glasz eyes watched Rachel as she broke down and sobbed whilst her son was taken away from her. By the door of the medical bay two hooded monks stepped in to observe the proceedings in the medical bay.

Grant has been moved in a bassinet ready to be taken away from Rachel on the orders off the Silence. Rachel leaned over him and quietly whispered to him continuing her story from earlier. "He's the last of his kind. He looks young, but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, Grant, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. Because this man is your father." Rachel leans over and kisses Grant cherishing what could be her last moments with him.

"He has a name, but the people of our world know him better as the Last Centurion."

20,000 Light Years Away

An emergency has broken out on board the control ship of the 12th Cyber-Legion. An intruder has broken in. Cybermen are marching down the corridor but don't notice a figure walk past in the shadows with a billowing cloak behind him. He takes out a Sonic Screwdriver and uses it to unlock a door. The door slides closed behind him to keep out other Cybermen from entering. As the intruder makes his way through the ship it gets rocked as small explosions keep going off. The Cyberleader takes position at the door of the control room flanked by two other Cybermen as the intruder reaches the control room of the Cyber-Legion. The doors slide open to reveal a tall athletic man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes dressed as a Roman Centurion. Finn Hudson come to find out where his wife is. The Cybermen aim their weapons at him as he strides into the control room.

"I have a message and a question. A message from Blaine and a question from me. Where is my wife?" says Finn as he stares at the Cybermen in the control room. "Don't give me those blank looks. The 12th Cyber Legion monitors this entire quadrant. You hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know, you tell me now, and I'll be on my way."

"What is the Doctor's message?" asks an impassive Cyberleader.

The window outside the control room lights up as all the ships in the legion explode. Finn remains impassive at the destruction behind him and asks

"Would you like me to repeat the question?"

London 1888

In a back alley in Victorian London a hansom cab pulls to a halt outside a reasonably large house. The mysterious passenger exits the cab a sword is strapped across her back and her face is covered by a veil.

"Thank you, Parker. I won't be needing you again tonight." she says to her driver.

"Yes, my lady." he replies as he departs from her home.

The veiled woman enters her home after one last look around the back alley to check she wasn't being followed. As she walked into her house her girlfriend ran to greet her. The veiled woman places her sword back on it's stand along side several others Her blue eyes showing how pleased she was to see her girlfriend return home safely.

"You're back early, honey. Another case cracked, I assume?" asked Brittany.

"Britt send a telegram to Inspector Abberline of the Yard. Jack the Ripper has just claimed his last victim." the veiled woman lowered her veil and let her dark brown hair fall down her shoulders.

"Congratulations, Santana. However, somethings happened in the drawing room." said Brittany.

Santana followed Brittany wondering what Lord Tubbington had got up to now. However when Santana saw what it actually was almost lost for words. Almost.

"It just appeared. What does it mean?' asked Brittany.

Santana smiled and walked forward to touch the Police Box taking in the familiar sight of the Tardis. "It means a very old debt is to be repaid. Pack the cases, Britt. And we're going to need the swords."

Stormcage Containment Facility

The alarms blare in the damp, dingy, dark and gloomy corridors of Stormcage as Sebastian walks back to his cell. He is wearing a grey suit and in happy mood. Getting bored of the alarms he walks over to the phone opposite his cell.

"Oh, turn it off. I'm breaking in, not out. This is Sebastian Smythe, back in his cell and I'll take breakfast at the usual time. Thank you!"

Sebastian hangs up the phone and starts to walk back to his cell he then stops as he notices the silhouette of someone dressed as a Roman.

"Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans now? I thought nobody read my memos."said a surprised Sebastian.

The Roman steps forward out of the shadows and reveals himself to be Finn.

"Seb? It's me Finn. Sorry, have we met yet? Time streams, I'm not quite sure where we are..." said Finn realising that sentence had sort of got away from him.

"Yes. Yes, we've met. Hello, Finn." said Sebastian with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he looked at Finn.

"What's wrong?" asked Finn.

"It's my birthday. Blaine took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great frost fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge." replied Sebastian smiling.

"Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?" said Finn feeling confused.

"Yes, he did. But don't tell him that you should of heard our duet." said Sebastian with his famous smirk.

"I've come from Blaine too." said Finn trying to get the conversation back on track. "Seb he needs you."

Sebastian reached in to his suit jacket pocket and pulled out his Tardis blue diary containing his adventures with Blaine. "It's the battle of Demons Run. Isn't it?" said Sebastian as he put the diary back in his pocket.

"What how did you know?" asked Finn once again returning to confusion.

"Finn I'm from his future I always know. But more importantly why on earth are you wearing that?" said Sebastian explaining his foreknowledge to Finn.

"It was Blaines idea. You know after I waited for Rachel by the Pandorica for 2000 years. Or has not happened yet?" said Finn explaining his attire.

"Of course Blaine's rules of engagement. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Yes that has happened to me." said Sebastian smirking once more.

"They've taken Rachel and our baby. Blaine's getting some people together, we're going after her, but he needs you too." said Finn summarising Blaine's mission.

"Finn I'm sorry but I can't. Not yet because this is The Battle of Demons Run. Blaine's most magnificent hour and also his darkest hour. He'll rise higher than he's ever risen before. But then he'll fall so much further. And...I can't be with him till the very end." said Sebastian sadly.

"Why not?" questioned Finn.

"Because this is it. This is the day he finds out who I am." said Sebastian mysteriously.

He walked back into his cell and left Finn to face Madame Sylvester and her army.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read that I am really grateful. So how was it? I hope I didn't damaged the episode too much! And I hope I was faithful to the Glee characters I've added and the original Who characters. I'm gonna leave it here for now because this feels like a good place to pause but I shall come back to it. Yes I have cut out a few scenes and restructured it a bit but I'm not gonna change any important scenes/lines. I hope everyone liked it and comes back to read Chapter Two. All reviews are very gratefully appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR CHAPTER 2

**Ok so this chapter was originally meant to be longer but due to no internet on Saturday (for more see my Authors Note for Doctor Who Experience 2) and a feeling I should really update it pretty soon it's ended up being shorter. I hope you enjoy what is here.**

* * *

Demons Run

Work in the dark cavernous hanger of Demons Run had ground to a halt because Colonel Manton had gathered his troops together for a rally in their battle against Blaine. Manton stood on a slightly raised area in front of his audience of soldier three impassive Headless Monks stood behind him. Madame Sylvester was standing to the side surveying to find any faults with Colonel Manton.

"He is not the devil. He is not a god. He is not a goblin, or a phantom or a trickster. Blaine is a living, breathing man, and as I look around this room I know one thing. We're sure as hell going to fix that." started Manton rousing a loud cheer from the soldiers.

"On this day, in this place, Blaine shall fall. The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer." continued Manton once again all the soldiers cheered. Well all but one of the soldiers.

Rachel Berry was still being held alone in the medical bay of Demons Run. She looked down on Colonel Manton's rally down in the hanger out of the large window that took up the back wall. Rachel became aware of someone else in the room with her she turned around and saw the chestnut haired soldier she recognised from earlier. Rachel saw he was unarmed so decided he might not be here to check up on her like the others.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Sorry I shouldn't be here, I'm meant to be at the thing. I brought you something." said the soldier handing a fabric leaf with gold embroidery over to Rachel. She took it and looked at Kurt quizzically.

Sensing Rachel wanted an explanation Kurt said "It's called a prayer leaf it has your son's name, in the language of my people on it. We believe, if you keep this with you, your child will always come back home to you eventualy."

"Look at them Kurt they're talking about Blaine like he's famous." said Rachel trying to change the topic from her missing child.

"Blaine's meet a lot of people. Some of them remember him. He's sort of like a I dunno dark legend?" Kurt stumbled.

"Dark?! Have you met him?" Rachel said laughing.

"Yes but I was just a kid in the Gamma Forests." said Kurt.

"What happened?" asked Rachel.

"I meet him when the Draconians attacked the forests. He said run. A lot. And those 30 seconds of Blaine is the only thing that ever happened to me growing up there." explained Kurt.

"I was just a kid as well when I first meet him. Then he came back for me." said Rachel. She stopped as noticed the sad look on Kurt's face. "Hey. You can wait a long time for Blaine. But he's worth it. OK?"

Rachel put a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder looked him in the eye and said. "The thing is, he's coming. No question about it. Just you make sure you're on the right side when he gets here. Not for my sake but for yours. Don't make them same mistake as the Draconians and cross Blaine."

"I've got to be down at the thing otherwise they'll notice I'm missing. It's been nice talking to you Rachel." said Kurt as he walked out of the room.

Rachel watched him as he left hoping he'd make the right choice. She turned back to the window and clutched the prayer leaf hoping that Blaine and Finn would arrive soon.

In the hanger of Demons Run Colonel Manton continued his speech to his troops. "Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks."

At this point Kurt arrived he tried to be unobtrusive and blend into the crowd. He hoped know one had noticed he was missing and where he had been. No one had noticed however due to being to engrossed in Mantons speech. Manton continued and said "Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith."

"As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be..." said Manton as he walked over to the first Monk behind him and raised his hands to lower it's hood. As Manton lifts down the Monks hood he reveals a raw stump of flesh where the head and neck should be "Persuaded!" Manton walks over to the second Monk and starts to lift down it's hood. "They NEVER can be..." he says as he reveals that the second monk as the same brutal stump as the first "Afraid!" "And they can never, ever be..." he says as he walks over to the third monk.

The third monk however pulled back its own hood on his own. Revealing underneath the hood a man with gelled back black hair and hazel eyes. "Surprised!" said Blaine finishing of the hanging sentence. The soldiers were all stunned into a silence of fear. Rachel looking down from the medical bay window cheered with shear joy and relief.

"Hello everyone! Guess who! Please point a gun at me if it helps you relax." said Blaine with every pair of eyes on Demons Run looking at him. All of the soldiers apart from Kurt and some of the Monks aimed their weapons at Blaine.

"You're only human." Blaine said with a wide smile.

Colonel Manton had his gun aimed at Blaine's head. "Blaine, you will come with me, right now!" he said.

Blaine seems remarkably calm given there is a gun so close to his head. "Three minutes, forty seconds. Rachel Berry! Get your coat!" he says with a bright smile.

Blaine pulls his Monks hood back on just as the lights went out thanks to Santana and Brittany. When the lights came back on the Monk that was Blaine has gone.

"I'm not a phantom. I'm not a trickster. I'm a monk." said Blaine his voice coming over the speaker.

"Doctor, show yourself!" roared Manton.

One of the soldiers in a moment of confusion thinks he has spotted which Monk is actually Blaine. "It's him! He's here!" said the soldier as he aimed his gun at on of the Monks. The soldiers surrounding him also aim their guns at that Monks as well. The Monks drew their energy swords out of their robes at the suggestion of attack. The first soldier who started the stand off shoots his gun at the Monk he thinks is Blaine. Another Monk then retaliates by raising it's hand and shooting energy at the soldier killing him. Tension was brewing strong between the two factions.

"Weapons down! Do not fire!" said Colonel Manton as he tried to hold the situation together. He was trying in vain as the monks and the soldiers started fighting each other. With casualties quickly amounting for both sides.

"Follow me." said Madame Sylvester to her guards. She could see how this was going. She could see it was time to make her escape now.

Earlier in the Demons Run communication centre Santana and Brittany had teleported in swords in hand and took control of the lighting. On the floor behind them two soldiers were tied up. Santana was sat at a desk working the controls and Brittany was watching what was happening in the hanger on a screen.

"Clever, isn't he? And rather attractive." said Brittany.

"You do realise he's a man, don't you, Britt?" asked Santana raising her eyebrows.

"I don't mind." said Brittany.

"Oh, thank you!" said Santana sarcastically.

Going unnoticed by the couple during their conversation the tied up soldiers were trying to work their way over to the door lock override on the wall behind them.

"Was I being insensitive again, San?" asked Brittany a few moments later.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm being paranoid. I don't know why you put up with me." replied Santana.

Santana tearing the soldiers turned round and punched both of the soldiers in the jaw in one smooth movement. Brittany just smiled at her girlfriend and giggled.

Back in the hanger of Demons Run Colonel Manton was still trying to regain control of the escalating situation. "Nobody discharge their weapon in this room. Nobody!"

"I'm disarming my weapon pack." shouted Manton as he disarmed his gun. "Monks, I do this in good faith! I am now unarmed. All of you, discharge your weapon packs. Blaine is trying to make fools of us... We are soldiers of God, we are not fools! We are not fools!" Manton's action caught the attention of the soldiers.

"We are not fools!" said another soldier as she disarmed her weapon pack.

"We are not fools!" repeated Manton.

"We are not fools!" said several other soldiers as they disarmed themselves. Manton continued to lead the chant as the soldiers continued to follow his head.

Meanwhile Kurt had noticed a figure in a Monk's robe by one of the doors using a Sonic Screwdriver on the door. Kurt knew instinctively that it was Blaine. Kurt used the confusion of the situation to sneak out the door Blaine had just gone through and follow him. Kurt followed Blaine down the corridor as he kept walking Kurt came across Blaine's discarded Monk disguise and continued to follow him.

The soldiers continued their chant. Very quickly both the soldiers and the Monks were all unarmed. As the last soldier still armed put down her weapon she turned around and found herself looking into the face of an armed Silurian. Other soldiers around her were also being similarly surprised as Silurians beam in around them. Also a number of Judoon beamed in as well. Then on the stage next to Colonel Manton a Sontaran beamed in with his gun aimed at Mantons head.

"This base is now under our command." said Sontaran Nurse Strax.

* * *

**this idea working? Have I chosen the right Who ****characters for the right Glee characters? Please let me know what you think. Thank you for coming back for Chapter 2 if you have and thank you for reading this chapter and last chapter if this is your first time. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter continues directly on from where the last one finished off. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far because I'm really enjoying writing it.**

* * *

A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR

CHAPTER 3

On the stage in the hanger of Demons Run next to Colonel Manton a Sontaran beamed in with his gun aimed at Mantons head.

"This base is now under our command." said Sontaran Nurse Strax.

"I have a fleet out there! If Demons Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call." said Colonel Manton half bluffing hoping they wouldn't realise.

Then over a speaker came Blaine's voice resonating throughout the base "Not if we knock out your communications array." Blaine was stood on a platform above the hanger watching everything with a microphone in hand. "And you've got incoming!" The whole asteroid rocked from the hit to the communications array. As the communications array went down Rachel Berry was in the medical bay and watching it all happen with a big smile.

"That's the communication array down!" said Blaine with a laugh.

Manton was realising he'd lost when he'd had Blaine nearly in his grasp moments ago. "Don't slump, it's bad for your spine!" said Sontaran Strax noticing Mantons bad posture.

Madame Sylvester and her guards braced themselves as the whole of Demons Run shook "I need to get off here now. Bring me the child!" she said. The two soldiers nodded and walked off fast. The soldiers quickly returned carrying between them the bassinet that contained Rachel's son Grant.

"Get back in there with the rest of them. Remember Blaine must think he's winning, right until the trap closes. I'll take my ship from here." said Madame Sylvester as she took Grant from the soldier. Sylvester turned to the door of her ship and keyed in the air lock release code. What Madame Sylvester didn't notice was that Kurt was hiding in the corner and he'd heard everything. He took his pack off and left quietly to try and find Blaine and warn him.

Madame Sylvester's ship was ready for boarding. She was about to board when she felt a cold metal blade pressed against her neck. She turned around and saw the sword belonged to Finn the Roman!

"No." said Finn simply.

"I have a crew of 20. How do you expect to gain control of my ship?" retorted Madame Sylvester.

Finn scoffed and indicated for Madame Sylvester to look at the airlock doors of her ship. They open to reveal Pirate Captain Avery with his son. Avery had his pistol aimed at Sylvester and said "This ship is ours, m'lady!"

Blaine was sat at the main control pannel in the communication centre. Santana, Brittany and Dorium were standing on either side of him. Strax was marching in Colonel Manton at gunpoint.

"Sorry, Colonel Manton I was wrong. Three minutes, 42 seconds." said Blaine with a smile.

"Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw." commanded Strax.

"No I've got a better idea. Colonel Manton I want you to tell your men to run away." said Blaine with an authority that was not to be argued with.

"What?" asked a shocked Manton.

"Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run-Away. I want kids laughing outside your door, cos they've found the house of Colonel Run-Away." said Blaine anger with a deep set violent anger "And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through my friends is in any way a good idea I want you to tell them your name."

"Oh, look! I'm angry now. That's new. I really have no idea what's going to happen now." said Blaine awkwardly having realised how angry he was.

Madame Sylvester strode into the control room still managing to maintain a certain amount of pride for a deafeted woman. She was followed closely by two armed Silurians whose weapons were aimed at her back. "The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules."

Blaine slowly rotated on his chair to look at her in a manner that was almost cat-like. "Good men don't need rules." said Blaine. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her to look up into her eyes "Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."

"Give the order. Colonel Runaway." said Madame Sylvester having briefly glimpsed the hundreds of years of rage that burned in the core of Blaine. Blaine walked back surprised with a slightly guilty smile on his face.

In the medical bay Rachel stood waiting but amazed at Blaines rescue. She heard a knocking at the door and started to run around the room to try and find something to use to defend herself. "Who's that, who's there? You watch it, cos I'm armed and really dangerous!" said Rachel waving what looked like an elongated electic tooth brush at the door.

"Yeah. Like I don't know that." replied a familiar voice.

"Finn? Is that you Finn?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, it's me. Just wait a minute." said Finn from the over side of the door.

"They took him Finn. They took our baby away." said Rachel as the doors slid open and Finn walked into the room with Grant lovingly clutched in his arms.

"Rachel that's never, ever gonna happen." said Finn as he handed over his son for Rachel to hold.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Where's he been? What have they done to him?" said Rachel holding and cuddling her son.

"He's fine I checked. He's beautiful. Oh, God, I was going to be cool. I wanted to be cool, look at me." replied Finn as he started crying.

"You're cool. Crying Roman with a baby, definitely cool. Come here, you!" said Rachel as she pulled Finn into a long awaited kiss.

Blaine walked past the still open door and saw the emotional moment before him "Kissing and crying, I'll be back in a minute." he said.

"Oi! You! Get in here. Now." commanded Finn. Blaine walked from his position by the door over to Finn and Rachel. "My son. What do you think?" said Finn indicating Grant.

"Hello. Hello, baby." said Blaine to Grant unsure of what his name was.

"Grant" said Rachel noticing Blaine's lack of knowledge of her son's name.

"Grant! Hello, Grant Berry!" said Blaine leaning over Grant.

"Grant Hudson." corrected Finn.

But Rachel cut him off and corrected Finn's correction "No. Grant Hudson is a geography teacher. Grant Berry is a super-hero!" she said as Blaine leaned over and listened to Grant gurgling almost as if in conversation with him.

"Well, yes, I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her much. Maybe I should give it a go. Rachel Berry c'mere!" said Blaine as he pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Blaine!" said Rachel with a smile from within the hug.

"I'm sorry we were so long." said Blaine as he continued to hug Rachel before sniffing her and pulling out of the hug.

"It's OK, I knew you were coming. Both of you. My boys!" said Rachel as Grant made a little squeal.

"It's OK, she's still all yours. And really you should call her Mom, not Big Milk Thing." said Blaine suddenly addressing Grant.

"OK, what are you doing?" asked Rachel.

"I speak everything including Baby. Don't I, Grant Berry?" replied Blaine. Grant made another gurgling sound which caused Blaine to straighten his bow-tie "No, it's not it's cool!" Which convinced Rachel immediately that Blaine could speak baby.

Santana Lopez entered the room and leant on the rail above Blaine, Finn and Rachel. "Blaine! Take a look. They're leaving." said Santana indicating the large window. Blaine walked over to the large window and looked down as the soldiers were marched away by the Silurians. "Demons Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. Blaine you have never risen higher!" she said with a smile.

The last words Santana had said made Finn frown he remembered Sebastian's warning back in Stormcage. It echoed in his head "Finn I'm sorry but I can't. Not yet because this is The Battle of Demons Run. Blaine's most magnificent hour and also his darkest hour. He'll rise higher than he's ever risen before. But then he'll fall so much further."

* * *

**As I've been writing this I'm realising just how great Darren Criss would be as the Doctor he'd be brilliant! He seriously needs to appear in Doctor Who at some point either as a Doctor, a companion or just a one off character. I'm definitely going to write more Who/Glee crossover fics with Blaine in!**


	4. Chapter 4

A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR

CHAPTER 4

Rachel walked out of the Tardis with a frown she was trying to comfort Grant as walked from the Tardis into the now empty hanger of Demons Run. Finn ran over to her to find out what was up with her and his son. "Hey what's wrong?" he said.

"He doesn't like the noise of the TARDIS. I asked Blaine to turn something off, but he was all not wanting to punch a hole in the time continuum." replied Rachel. Before Finn could reply to Rachel he noticed Brittany and Strax were walking over to them.

"Finn! The Judoon have escorted the Clerics out of the quadrant, Spitfires have returned to their own time and Captain Avery and his men are back were they belong. Is he all right?" said Brittany noticing Grant's current mood.

"Yep he's just crying." replied Finn.

"Give him to me, human fool. He needs changing." said Strax the Sontaran.

"I just changed him. I think he might need a feed."

"A feed, of course. I'll take care of everything." Strax said as he stood forward with his arms outstretched to take Grant. "I have gene-spliced myself for all nursing duties. I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid."

Blaine interrupted the conversation as he exited the Tardis carrying a wooden babies cot that golden Gallifreyan writing on the side and looked impossibly old "He's not hungry, he's tired. Sorry Grant they're just not listening to you."

"What's this?" asked Finn.

"Very pretty, according to your son." replied Blaine with a smile.

"But Blaine it's a cot." said Finn determined to get an answer.

"No flies on the Roman. Come on give him here." said Blaine as Rachel handed over Grant to him and Blaine carefully placed him in the coat "Hey there we go."

"But where would you get a cot?" said Rachel as Blaine put Grant in the cot. Like Finn she also wanted answers on the mysterious cot. "It's old. Really old. Blaine do you have children?"

"No." replied Blaine simply.

"Have you ever had children? Who slept in here?" said Rachel persevering with the questions till she got an answer.

The moment was interrupted when Santana's voice came over the speakers "Blaine we need you up in the main control room."

"I'll be right there!" shouted Blaine hoping Santana would her him. He then turned to Finn and Rachel and said "Things to do I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave till we know." Blaine turned to head off

"Blaine this is where I was? The whole time I thought I was on the TARDIS, I was really here. And what was happening when I saw that woman looking through the hatch at me." said Rachel. Blaine halted upon hearing Rachel saying that.

Blaine turned round back to Rachel and said to Finn "Centurion, permission to hug?"

"Be aware, I do have a sword." replied Finn.

"At all times." said Blaine saluting Finn. He then turned to Rachel and embraced her in a big hug. "You were on the TARDIS too your heart, your mind, your soul. But physically, yes, you were still in this place. When you saw that woman it was reality bleeding through. They must have taken you quite a while back. Just before the Silence."

"That's probably enough hugging now." said Finn causing Blaine and Rachel to awkwardly break up there hug "So her Ganger was with us all that time. But that means they were sending the signal right into the Tardis. Wherever we were in time and space. That's got to be sort of impossible hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but they're very clever." replied Blaine.

"Who are?" said Rachel feeling a bit lost in the conversation.

"Whoever wants our baby. But Blaine why do they want him?" asked Finn still wanting answers. Just then Finn realised something and he said "Is there anything you're not telling us? You knew Rachel wasn't real but you never said anything."

"You always hold out on us. But please not this time. Blaine, it's our baby. Tell us something. One little thing." added Rachel she too was ken to have answers.

"It's mine. The cot. It's my cot. I slept in there." said Blaine as he walked off to the main control room.

Finn and Rachel both looked back at what they now knew was Blaine's cot. Rachel looked at the star mobile hanging over the top of the cot "Oh, my God. It's Blaine's first stars." said Rachel.

Blaine entered the control room of Demons Run. Dorium was sat at one of the control banks and Santana was stood by another one to the left. "You've hacked into their software then?" asked Blaine.

"I believe I sold it to them." replied Dorium.

"So what have we learned?" questioned Blaine.

"That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake." said Santana she saw Blaine's puzzled look and added "The words of an old friend who once found me and helped me."

"Well you were very cross at the time." said Blaine trying to change the subject.

"As you were today, old friend. Point taken, I hope." retorted Santana. Blaine nodded in acceptance of her words she was right once again.

"Now, I have a question. A very simple one. Is Grant human?" asked Santana

"Sorry, what? Of course he is! Completely human what are you talking about?" said Blaine nervously. Not liking Santana's implications.

"They've been scanning him since he was born and I think they found what they were looking for." said Dorium working the controls on the monitor he pulled up and image of Grants DNA.

"Human DNA." said Blaine sounding a bit dismissive.

"Look closer. Human plus. Specifically human plus Time Lord." said Santana pointing to the screen. Blaine stood still and speechless in shock. "You've told me about your people. They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex."

"Over billions of years, it didn't just happen." said Blaine still in shock.

"So how close is he? Could he even regenerate?" asked Santana probing Blaine about this development.

"No, no! I don't think so." said Blaine uncertainly he was looking very obviously confused.

"You don't sound so sure." noticed Santana.

"Because I don't understand how this happened!" said Blaine. He started pacing the room in an attempt to hide his utter confusion.

"Which leads me to ask when did it happen?" asked Santana directly.

"How would I know? That's all human-y private stuff it just sort of goes on. They don't put up a balloon, or anything." said Blaine defensively he had now started pacing the corridor as well.

"But could he have been conceived on the Tardis in flight in the Time Vortex." asked Santana pushing Blaine for an answer.

"No, no, impossible! It's all running about, fish vampires, Daleks, cracks in time, Weeping Angels and blowing up stuff. Finn wasn't even there at the beginning then he was killed by a Silurian and erased from time. Then he was an Auton and killed Rachel. Then I had to reboot the whole universe I'll tell you that one another time. So technically the first time they were on the TARDIS together in this version of reality was on their..." rambled Blaine. He stopped once he realised when they'd first been together when Grant had been conceived "On their wedding night."

"But it doesn't make sense! You can't just make yourself a Time Lord." said Blaine he was getting frustrated.

"Of course not. But Blaine you gave them one hell of a start and they've been working very hard ever since." said Santana.

"And yet they gave in so easily. Does this not that bother anyone else? There's something wrong." said Dorium re-entering the conversation.

"Why even do it? Even if you could get your hands on a brand new Time Lord, what for?" questioned Blaine

"A weapon? I mean they've seen you." suggested Santana.

"Me?" responded Blaine simply sitting down stunned.

"Dorium you were right. This has been too easy. We should get back to the others." commanded Santana. She and Dorium got up and left the control room.

Blaine was still sat on his chair he was remembering. About the Silence in the sixties, the girl in the space suit and most importantly what Sebastian had said whilst he was examining the space suit. "Well, I'd say he's human, going by the life support software. But he climbed out of this suit. Like he properly forced his way out. He must be incredibly strong and brave."

Blaine was brought back to reality when the communication screen came to life. The face of Madame Sylvester was looking down at him. "I see you accessed our files." Blaine stood up and walked towards the screen. Anger returning to him once more.

"Do you understand yet? Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The child then... What do you think?" she said toying with Blaine.

"What is he?" asked Blaine.

"Hope. Hope in this endless, bitter war." she said with venom dripping from every word.

"What war? Against who?" queried Blaine.

"Against you, Blaine." replied Madame Sylvester.

Not first time since Blaine had entered the control room he found himself stood still and speechless with shock. He thought back to what Santana had said earlier "A weapon? I mean they've seen you." the pieces were coming together in a weird twisted sort of way.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading hope it's still being readable! The final chapter of this story should probably be up in about a week or so. I'm really enjoying this and I think some more stories with Blaine as the Doctor, Rachel as Amy, Finn as Rory and Sebastian as River are a more or less guarantee. If I do another story like this I'd say seeing more members of the Glee cast joining the Whoniverse is also very likely (I'm keen to have Sam in a Who/Glee story at some point.) Thanks once again for reading and I hope you'll come back for Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR

CHAPTER 5

Back in the hanger of Demons Run Sontaran Strax was walking over to Finn and Rachel. "Drop your weapons. State your rank and intent! I found it listening at the door!" said Strax. He was marching Kurt over to them at gunpoint.

"I heard Madame Sylvester talking this is a trap." said Kurt. He could see none of them believed him so he added pleadingly "Why would I lie to you?"

Finn walked forward to Kurt to confront him "Well, you might want to take a look at your uniform."

"The only reason I joined the Clerics was to meet Blaine again." responded Kurt.

"Look everybody it's all right I trust him." said Rachel entering the conversation.

"But why Rach he's on their side." objected Finn

"Because he was the only one who treated me as a person when I Ewan's being held captive by them." said Rachel. She then turned to Kurt looked him in the eye and said "I knew you'd make the right decision." Suddenly the lights flickered out sending the hanger into darkness. Finn and Rachel stood by the cot ready to defend it in the darkened hanger.

"It's starting." said Kurt.

The area around the Tardis was suddenly covered by a glowing blue light which seemed to cover the Tardis exclusively. Rachel's motherly instincts kicked in and she held Grant close to her chest. "What's that?" she asked.

Santana approached the light tentatively and reached out to touch it. She instantly pulled back at the energy it contained. "It's a force field."she said. Everyone was alert and ready for attack. They could hear a low chanting as the Headless Monks began to approach them. Everyone heard a loud noise as the doors of the hanger got locked. Trapping Blaine's friends in the hanger with the Monks. "Apparently we're not leaving." said Santana

The chanting grew louder as the Monks approached them. "Oh, dear God... that's the attack prayer." said Dorium.

Finn grabbed Rachel "Quick, come with me." he said as he let her and Grant away behind a container to keep them safe.

"This is where we'll make our stand. Clear lines of sight on all approaches." said Santana taking charge of the group she then shouted to Finn "Centurion, you're needed!"

Kurt was searching through the crates trying to find something. "There should be some plasma pistols somewhere. They left everything." he said as he continued his search.

Dorium started foolishly walking towards the Monks "We don't have to fight. I'm friends to the Monks, they know me." he said.

"Yeah, and they also know you just sold them out to Blaine. Now get back here." said Finn raising his voice.

"Oh, they'll understand. It's only me, only silly old me. You understand, don't you?" Dorium continued in his blind trusting of the Monks as if hypnotised.

The others were all shouting things at Dorium's retreating figure to convince him to return. "Mr Maldovar, get back here!" "Arm yourself, fool!" "Dorium!" They heard the sound of a sword and then something hitting the floor. Kurt had found the the plasma pistols and started passing them out. They all watched as the monks marched forward their swords glowing lethally. At the front of the advancing menace a headless Dorium was also walking towards them. "The child! At all costs, protect the child!" shouted Santana. Finn drew his sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. The others all aimed their guns and drew their swords ready for the oncoming battle.

Rachel tried to console a crying Grant as the sound of a battle surrounds them. Over Rachel's shoulder where only Grant is looking a hatch slides open suspended in the air and Madame Sylvester's eye patched face looks through it down at Grant. Rachel kept trying to comfort Grant as the fight continued. Madame Sylvester spoke and only Grant could hear her "Wakey, wakey!" Grant exploded into the Flesh turns out he was a Ganger duplicate all along. Rachel was in shock she screamed out for Finn. Finn heard her as the battle was coming to an end. Lives had been lost for nothing.

Blaine used his Sonic Screwdriver on the door he ran into the hanger desperate to find Rachel and tell her what he had found out. "Rachel he's not real! Grant he's a Ganger duplicate." Blaine ran into the hanger the fighting was over but the destruction all around him obvious.

"Yeah, we know." said Finn.

Finn started to walk over to a dying Strax his nursing instincts kicking in. "It's strange. I have often dreamed of dying in combat. I'm not enjoying it as much as I'd hoped." said Strax slummed on the floor "It's all right, I've had a good life. I'm nearly 12."

"Listen to me Strax. You'll be back on your feet in no time. You're a warrior!" said Finn trying to comfort and encourage Strax.

"Finn I'm a nurse." replied Strax with his last breath as his eyes closed for good.

Blaine saw Rachel and Brittany stood together talking. Blaine walked over to them. "So they took her anyway. All this was for nothing." said Rachel addressing Blaine. Finn walked over to join them.

"I am so sorry." said Blaine he tried to hug Rachel but she flinched and backed away.

"Rachel it's not his fault." said Brittany putting a comforting arm around her as Rachel broke down into tears.

"Blaine there's someone who wants to speak to you. His name is Kurt he came to warn us." said Santana interrupting the moment Blaine followed her. Blaine used the Sonic Screwdriver to scan Kurt. He squats down beside him and rubbed his face with one hand in frustration. Kurt opened his eyes to look at Blaine.

"Hey. You helped my friends, thank you." said Blaine quietly smiling at Kurt

"I met you once. In the Gamma Forests. You don't remember me." said Kurt sadly he was very near death.

"Hey, of course I remember. I remember everyone. Hey, we ran, you and me! Didn't we run, Kurt?" said Blaine trying to smile holding Kurt's hand. As he died. Blaine then turned to Santana and said "Who was he?"

"I don't know but he was very brave." said Santana as Blaine got up and walked away.

"They're always brave. They're always brave. Even if I haven't met them yet." said Blaine sadly.

"So, what now? They'd almost certainly have taken her to Earth, raise her in the correct environment." suggested Santana.

"Yes, they did. And it's already too late." said Blaine once again thinking about the young boy in the space-suit.

"You're giving up? You never do that." said Santana shocked.

"Don't you sometimes wish I did?" said Blaine before either one could say anything else they were interrupted by bright flash of light as someone had teleported onto Demons Run.

Sebastian Smythe was now stood in the hanger of Demons Run. "Well then killer how goes the day?"

Blaine strode over to him angrily "Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?"

"I couldn't have prevented this." replied Sebastian.

"You could've tried!" insisted Blaine

Sebastian turned to look at Finn and Rachel "I know you're not all right. But hold tight Rachel because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this?" said Blaine gesturing around him "I didn't do this. This wasn't me!"

"This was exactly you. All this, all of it. You make them so afraid. When you began all those years ago sailing off from Galifrey to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name? How far you've come. And now they've taken a child. The child of your best friends and they're going to turn him into a weapon, just to bring you down. And all this, my love in fear of you." replied Sebastian silencing everyone in the room.

"Who are you?" asked Blaine quietly. "Tell me who you are."

"I am telling you." said Sebastian taking Blaines hand and then indicating the cot "Can't you read?" Blaine looked down at cot and then looked back up at Sebastian smiling.

"Hello." said Blaine. He looked nervously at Finn and Rachel before straightening his bow-tie and jacket. "How do I look?"

"Amazing as always killer." said Sebastian with his usual smirk.

"I'd better be." said Blaine also smiling. He turned round to look at the others "Santana and Brittany till the next time. Finn and Rachel I'll find your son and on my life he shall be safe. Seb get them all home somehow." Blaine used the Sonic Screwdriver to lift the force field of from round the Tardis and enter it.

Rachel walked towards Sebastian and said "Where's he going? What did you tell him?" Rachel picked a gun off the floor and aimed it at Sebastian "Tell me what you told the Doctor."

"Rach no, stop it!"said Finn putting an arm round to both comfort her and disarm her.

"It's OK Finn she's fine, she's good. It's the TARDIS translation matrix, it takes a while to kick in with the written word. You have to concentrate." said Sebastian once again gesturing the cot.

"I still can't read it." said Rachel after a brief glance at the Gallifreyan writing.

"It's because it's Gallifreyan and doesn't translate. But this will." said Sebastian handing Rachel the prayer leaf "It's your son's name in the language of the Forest."

"I know my daughter's name." said Rachel.

Sebastian replied to Rachel "Except they don't have a word for berry because there aren't any berries in the forest. Blaine will find your son and he will care for him whatever it takes and I know that because..." Kurt's stitching changed before their eyes as the Tardis translation circuit finally worked. One side became Sebastian and the other Smythe "...it's me. I'm Grant. I'm your son." said Sebastian.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen that is the end of A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR I hope you all enjoyed it. I think this is possibly my favourite chapter of this story partly because I finally get to write for Sebastian properly! As I've said before I am going to write more stories with this team/continuity but not yet. Also if you are a Doctor Who and Glee fan please check out my other fic I'm Not Messaging During Doctor Who it's a Glee story with Doctor Who in it!**


End file.
